Never knew i needed you
by Katerina-Alexandrov1992
Summary: first, do not read if you don't like erotic. This it my take on Claire saving Sylar from level five. Some of the beginning is from season 3 episode 3, the rest is mine. i do not own hereos, but wish that i owned Sylar. Please read if you are a fan of Sylaire.


_**Claire and Sylar**_

_**Erotic**_

_I held my breath and hid from view as my father and Angella Petrelli stood looking into one of the level five rooms. "I expected you back earlier of these prisoners escaped, most of whom you put away. You can take the man out of the company..." "Let me be clear. I am not here to reenlist. I'm here to make sure these psychopaths get put back in their cages where they belong. Then i return to my family." "And our Claire." I knew what she meant in saying that, she is my grandmother after all. "I'm going to need my old partner." "Well, unfortuantely the Hatian is unavailable. He's on a pickup assignment for me.""I can't do this alone. You know how it works. One of us, one of them." "Don't worry, i have the perfect one of them in mind." I carefully followed them staying undetected. "Meet your new partner." They stopped and turned to look into Gabriel's room. It looks like i was on a delay as far as saving him from this place. _

_"You expect me to work with this animal after what he did to my daughter? your granddaughter? He nearly killed her!" "She can't die. You really don't understand her do you?" I peaked around the corner into the room and watched as my father took out a company gun and pointed it at Gabriel. My breath caught in my throat, but i couldn't do anything about it. "Noah, we just let a dozen criminals out into a world that is grossly unprepared to deal with them." "So your solution is to send a psychopath after the psychopaths?" "He is a perfect patner, and he can't be killed anyway, you know that." "He's a murderer." "Then you and gabriel have more in common than you care to admit. He's been misunderstood. He just needs structure. And you're the perfect person to give it to him." "And if i refuse?" "I can't make you do anything you don't want to, but i am going to put Gabriel in play. It's your call whether or not it's under your supervision." My father left the room and i stayed right where i was, shaking my head in anger at my father. "Are you really my mother?" What? no, that could not be possible. I can't be related to Gabriel. I didn't want to listen anymore. I did not want to listen to what Angella might have to say about what Gabriel had just said. I ran for it, went straight for the bathroom and splahed water on my face. It felt good and refreshing._

_I made good timing as i had gotten back to level five. Gabriel was with my father and bringing the other specials back. I couldn't take my eyes off of Gabriel though, he looked good in a suit. I couldn't let myself get distracted. Angella had come up behind him and as he turned around, she held up his other clothes. "I guess you were wrong about me." He sounded sure of himself when Angella replied back with no change of facial expression. "We'll see." He reluctantly took the clothes and walked into the room he was taken out of over two and half hours ago. I moved closer and saw my father with the Hatian. "Am i being replaced?" "Only for a while. Just until i find his weakness." I couldn't believe my father, Gabriel never hurt me. He only has the same power as me because i let him. He came to me and obtained it without completely taking it from me. "And then i'm going to kill him." Those words hurt, there was no way i would let my father have that chance. I was just waiting for the right moment. _

_I made my way back to level five, and saw Gabriel sitting up, i moved toward the door but stopped dead in my tracks when i saw Peter appear behind him. "Peter." He ran at him and pushed Gabriel up against the wall, holding him there with his hand wrapped around his neck. "What are you doing?" "I went to the future. The world ended. I took your abiliy so i could understand how to stop it." "You took my ability? You have the hunger. You're like me." "I will never let myself become you." "You already are. Brother." Peter was taken aback. I moved and used the keycard i swiped from earlier. "Claire?" "Get out of here Peter." "What are you doing here?" "I'm getting Gabriel out of here, you need to leave. You never saw me." Peter looked at me, then Gabriel. As he disappeared, i went to Gabriels side. "Are you ok?" I touched his face to see his neck, it was a little red. "I'm fine. Claire, you shouldn't be here." "Too bad, i'm here and i'm getting you the hell out." "No, i can't." "Yes, you can. I'm not taking no for an answer. besides, i already made up some new state IDs for the both of us and i'm not letting them go to waste. Plus, i have prethought everything out. This is only going to work if you cooperate." "You sound like your father." "Ugh, i hate when people tell me that." "I find it kind of sexy." I raised my eyebrows at him, and shook my head. "Come on, let's get out here." _

_I drove us out to Midland and pulled into the motel off of I-20. I had called not long after Gabriel fell asleep and booked a room. It was rather unfortunate as i got the last room and it had only one bed. I accepted it as there were no other available beds at any of the other motels in the area. "Gabriel." I nudged him in the side and he lifted his head to look at me. "Please tell me i'm dreaming." "Your dreaming." "If i were, you would be in a horizontal position." "I did not need that mental image. I'm going into the motel office, i'll be right back." _

_I opened the car door and felt the cold wind against my skin. It felt good as i walked across the pavement. The office was nice and warm, with fake plants potted around the room. There was a lady sitting behind the desk as i approached. "Hi there how can i help you?" "I called earlier and booked the last available room." "Of course, Miss Blake. Would you like to pay in cash or card?" "Cash, I'd like to pay for the whole month." "No problem, that will be four hundred even." I took out and unfolded four of the many hundred dollar bills i had and handed it right over to her. "Thank you, and here is the key. Would you like a recipt?" "No thank you." "Alright, your room is on the south end at the top of the stairs. Have a good night." "Thank you very much, you too." _

_Gabriel and i looked around the room, a single full bed against the wall opposite the TV, a couch and a little kitchen space with the bathroom across from it. Not bad for four hundred dollars. I set down my bag on the end of the bed as Gabriel did the same. "Why don't you take the bed, you've slept on a metal one for so long." "Thank you claire, but the couch will be just fine." "Um, ok. I'm going take a shower. I'll leave anough hot water for you when i'm done." Picking up my bag, i went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Turning the water on, i reached into my bag and took out clean under garments along with my black on black tank-top and shorts. The water felt so good, i almost never wanted to get out. Quickly washing my hair and body, i shaved my legs and then rinsed off. As i got out, the little clock on the counter told me only ten minutes had passed. I towel dried, changed into my clean clothes while tossing my dirty ones in the laundry bag and folding it in the corner of my bag. Taking out my toiletries, i brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a small pony tail. Applied some lotion and deodorant. Looking in the mirror there was nothing else to do, so i opened the door and stepped out. Gabriel was sitting on the end of the bed, but perked right up as he saw me in my shorts and tank-top. "Why don't you shower and i'll go get some food." Picking up my wallet from the counter, i went outside and back down the steps to find the vending machines. _

_It hadn't taken me long, i opened the door and just as i shut it and turned, Gabriel was walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. "Oh, god. I'm sorry." I turned around and put the bag of food and drinks on the doorside table. I heard him move around, and then hearing the door shut. I turned back around. A little embarassed, i went and sat down on the bed with both the bags in hand. I turned them over, and spread the food and drinks out. I picked up an orange juice, a chocolate bar and small chip bag. I laid back and took out the phone i had bought early this morning. _

_I began surfing the internet as i chewed on the chocolate bar. The bathroom door opened again and this time Gabriel was wearing the plaid Pyjama bottoms and nothing else. "I got plenty of food. take your pick." He came and sat down beside me and picked up a moon cake and chip bag. It was silent as we both ate. "So, you sure you're ok sleeping on the couch? the bed is wide enough for the both of us." "Miss Bennett, are you suggesting we sleep together?" "I'm saying that we can share the bed, if you want to." "Do you want me to?" "It's up to you." I picked up all the food and stuck it all bag in the bag and set it on the side table again. I yawned and went to pull back the bed sheets. Gabriel did the same on his side. We both laid back and pulled the sheets up. I turned on my side and stayed as close to the edge as i could. The sheets were freezing and i was shaking. "Claire, are you ok?" "I...I'm fine." "You don't sound fine." "The sheets are cold, and i'm not warming up." He let out a breath, and moved closer to me. "What are you doing?" He touched his hands to the side of my hip and pulled me towards him. "Warming you up." His touch was cool, but not cold. I felt like i was being electricuted, but in a sensual way. Gabriel moved his hand up and down my side, generating heat, but i couldn't feel it. I only felt his hands against my skin. _

_Gabriel had been holding onto me for the last twenty minutes and i was still cold. "You warm at all?" "No, i'm still cold." "Hmmm." "What?" "There is something else i can try." I rolled over and looked him in the eyes. "What?" "Can you try to keep an open mind?" "How open?" He smiled at me and then pulled away. He moved his face close to mine. Our lips were literally an inch apart. "Close your eyes. Try not to think, just relax." A little reluctantly i closed my eyes. As i did, i felt the warmth of his breath against the nape of my neck. It was a slow radiation until i felt his lips touch my skin. His lips touched my neck and moved slowly down to the crevice of my breasts. I let out a moaned breath as he continued down. His lips pushed down my shirt and kissed in between my breasts. The feeling that tingled through my body convinced my hands to move and hold Gabriels head as i arched my back, bringing my chest up. Gabriel pushed my shirt up and began his trail of kisses down the rest of my chest to my belly. "Oh god." "How do you feel?" "Indescribable." Still moving down, he pulled back my shorts and kissed his way further down. "Gabriel." His face came up to mine. "What's wrong?" I looked at him, really looked at him and touched my hands to his face. "I want to kiss you." He let a playful smile spread across his face as he came down and our lips met. All the while, his hands were free and exploring my body. _

_I could feel the heat slowly warming my body. Gabriel's hand reached beneath my shorts and beneath my underwear. His fingers found my sweet spot and gently rubbed up and down. Making me moan his name "I...want...you...Gabriel. I need you." He took control and pulled off my clothes, then slipped out of his. Could he feel how wet i was? I had the urge deep inside me and i pushed him off of me. "What are you..." I put myself on top of him and kissed down from his neck to the line just below his waist. "Claire." I couldn't help myself, i moved down and took him in my mouth, envelopping as much of him as i could. Gabriel tasted so good, that i never wanted to not taste him, but i wanted him so badly that i moved my mouth. I wanted him inside me, but i couldn't do it. I was still a virgin. "What is it?" "I'm still a virgin." "That's ok." "But i still want to, i want you to take it." He sat up underneath me and planted a sweet kiss to my throat. "Will it hurt?" I looked down at him, into those brown eyes of his. "I will be as gentle as i can." He moved me back underneath him and started slowly with his fingers. It didn't hurt, but felt a little weird. I got used to it pretty quick though. "I'm ready for you Gabriel." Removing his hand, he carfully shifted and slowly moved inside me. All of him came inside me and it felt good, it felt like i was apart of Gabriel, like we belonged this way. He moved back and forth with his whole length. I reached up and took hold of his chest. I arched again and felt a whole new sensation carry out through my whole body. It felt good, it felt right. "Claire, I love you." He looked down at me and i looked back. "Gabriel, i...i love you too." I never thought i would be able to say those words, and as they came out it made me feel like i was on cloud nine. The words were true, but i knew until now that saying them made it even more real. This was real, Gabriel was real. "More, i want more." He was more than accepting, moving faster and deeper. I loved every minute of it._

_"I feel good." I had my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. His hand trailed up and down my back. "So do i." We both looked at each other. Gabriel leaned down and kissed me. A long sweet kiss. His hand touched the side of my neck, staying there. I closed my eyes from his touch. i never wanted this moment to end. "You should sleep." "I should, but now i'm warmed up and wide awake. Plus the way you keep rubbing my back feels really good." He them moved his hand and made me roll over on my side. I was facing away from him. He still held me though, his hand held my hip as we were pressed together. Gabriel's breath was on my neck like before, but so were his lips. I couldn't possibly be more happy in my whole life. Sleep seemed like it would never come, but then i felt my eye lids slowly closing. _

_"Claire, open your eyes, look at me!" I bolted up in bed, tears were welling in the corner of my eyes as i couldn't breathe. Little flashes of the dream i had were forged in my mind and made me shake. "Claire?" I put my head to his chest, crying at the horrible images that showed over and over in my mind of Gabriel dead in my arms. I hugged his chest until i stopped crying. "Hey, look at me. Are you ok?" "I think so, it just felt so real. I don't want it to be real." "I am real, this is real." We both sat up and i moved to get out of bed. Picking up my bag, i dug throught it and picked out my day clothes. I put on my underwear and bra, then the black leggings and three quarter length low cut red shirt. I pulled back my messy hair into a pony tail and slipped into my red flats. "Where are you off to?" "I'm just going to take a walk outside. Cool down a bit." "Do you want me to come with?" "Depends, how quickly can you get dressed?" He was fast, up and out of bed, pulling on clean boxers and jeans, then swiftly grabbing a hoodie and tossing it on as he came towards me. He yanked on socks and slipped into his shoes. "Wow, i wonder if there's a world record for that." Gabreil took my hand and lead me outside. This couldn't get any better. _


End file.
